Listen To Your Heart
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: This is a short one-shot story about different moments of her life as seen in the series. I'm more of a Sukka fan, but after hearing this song, I wanted to write something for the water princess. Yue's point of view.


Listen to your heart

_I'm more of a Sukka fan, but I figured that Yue deserved her own spot. I was listening to this song on the radio and I thought it fit perfectly. Tell me what you think. Takes place at the final episodes of Book 1. _

_

* * *

_

Ever since the Avatar and his friends have arrived at the North Pole, I have not been able to keep my eyes off of the handsome young man, his traveling companion. Every time the boy, Sokka looks my way and smiles, I can't help but turn away and blush. There was once at dinner when we reached for the plate of rolls at the same time. I found myself gazing into his eyes, those beautiful, firm blue eyes. He looked down at the roll in his hand.

"Here," He answered sweetly, placing the bread in my opened hand.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper. Once again, my eyes were locked with his. When I was finally able to break away and start eating, my soul was aroused with such a wonderful feeling that I have never felt before. From the corner of my eye, I continued to watch him for the rest of dinner with a smile.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes._

_

* * *

_

"Yue!"

I knew the voice calling for me and for a brief moment, my sadness escaped me. Then the true reason came back to my thoughts. The ending of the fight between his sister and Master Pakku brought back to my attention why I couldn't continue to be near this water tribe boy. Tears continued to fall as Sokka neared.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't be with you anymore Sokka." I closed my eyes. It hurt me to speak the words to this young man. He let ago and faced the moon, disappointment on his face.

"It's because I'm a Southern Water Tribe peasant isn't it?" he asked.

"No, you don't understand…" How could he ever think that? I reached for him, but he began to walk away.

"It's alright," he replied, without emotion, "I'll leave you alone."

I grabbed his sleeve and tugged with all my might. He swung around and without thinking; I pushed my lips onto his. When I pulled back, he had a surprised look on his face.

"Okay, I'm happy, but confused." He sputtered.

I blushed. "I do like you, but we can't be together and not for the reasons you think."

He watched me confused as I slowly pulled down my coat, revealing my light blue necklace. His eyes widened as he seemed to recognize the significance of the necklace that his sister also wears in memory of their lost mother.

His eyes slowly met mine, almost as if he was pleading with me that this wasn't true. It pained my heart to say it, "I'm engaged."

You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

* * *

Everyone ran inside the palace, fearing the sudden plague of the black snow. Sokka tightly gripped my hand as he led me up the steps. The harmless time that I had spent with him that day was too much. I bit my lip as I let go. He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to me.

"We have to go,"

I turned away, afraid of what would happen between us. "I can't be around you anymore. I like you too much. I'm engaged."

"You don't love him, do you?" He bluntly asked.

"But I have a duty to my people." There was no way that he could understand the responsibility that lied on my shoulders.

"You're not marrying your people!"

"You don't understand Sokka. I have to go." I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming. To avoid any more heartache, I ran up the stars pasted the stunned Sokka.

I took my place next to my father. When Sokka slowly walked in, I had to look down. Father soon began to take volunteers to fight. My heart stopped when I heard Sokka chose to fight. I watched as he boldly walked to the front and receive a warrior's mark. He turned and looked at me, sadness in his eyes. I wanted so much to run over to him, convince him to stay behind with me. I couldn't stand to have him hurt, or worse… I needed to be strong for my tribe. It took all my will power to look away in ignorance, but not to stop the falling tears.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

* * *

I watched behind the others as the argument played out. This Admiral Zhao planned to kill the moon spirit to stop the water tribe from advancing. When the sky first turned red, I felt a pain deep within my soul, like someone was burning me. Since then, the pain had been constant, but barely noticeable. The kind, older man demanded that the moon fish be placed back into the sacred pond. The Admiral slowly opened the bag and released his captive. Once the fish reentered the water, the sky returned to a dark shade of blue. Almost instantly, I felt healed. I let out the deep breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding since this event unfolded. For a split second, all felt at peace. Without warning, the leader slashed a knife made up at fire at the pond and the moon disappeared.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

* * *

I felt empty, but at the same time full of light in this now darkened world. The older man, Iroh, chased off the Admiral and now kneeled next to the water. He gently caressed the burned fish in his hands. Just a moment before, the avatar had joined with the surviving fish and went down to fend off the Fire Nation. No one spoke a word. I absent-mindedly stared at the emptiness of the sacred pond, feeling like a part of myself was missing.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Part of its life is in you." Iroh suddenly replied, pointing at me.

"Yes it gave me life," I paused, looking at the lifeless body of the special fish. It had saved me after I was born. I knew what needed to be done. I bravely added, "And I can give it back."

Sokka's arm shot up, trying to stop me. "No!"

I shook him off. Nothing was going to stop me from fulfilling my destiny. "It's my duty Sokka."

"I can't let you," he pleaded, fear in his voice, "My father told me to protect you."

I closed my eyes. It hurt to leave him behind, but this was something I needed to do.

"Good-bye Sokka." He hesitantly let go. Carefully, I placed my hands on the dead fish as I closed my eyes. I searched for any power that would help me with this task. I owed the moon my life. Suddenly I felt a strong power release from me. From my closed eyelids, I could see a bright light. I felt free.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

I felt like I haven't opened my eyes for a long time. Looking below, Sokka quickly looked around below before noticing that I was above him. The others joined his gaze. I saw wonder in his eyes. Moving down, I embraced my love for the last time. I couldn't help giving him a kiss of gratitude after all that he had done for me. Soon, I knew that it was my time to leave. I had fulfilled my true duty of becoming the moon spirit. Pulling away, I gave Sokka my final words to him.

"I'll always be with you."

* * *

_Wow, I don't think that I have ever written anything so… powerful and in only a couple of hours. I heard the song and got started working on it right away. I hope it fit okay. Tell me what you think. _


End file.
